This proposal represents the first competing renewal of our Training Grant. During the last 4 years, our Training Grant has provided M.D. Trainees the opportunity to develop a strong foundation in lung science. Of our cohort of 7 trainees completing the training program, have secured academic positions and 3 already have successfully competed for NIH funds. There are three major goals of our Training Program: (1) to provide 3 years of rigorous scientific training for physician-scientists enabling them to serve as independent investigators examining scientific questions directly related to human lung disease; (2) to provide up to 3 years of postdoctoral training to Ph.D. scientists choosing to focus their studies on lung biology; (3) to train graduate students from two established Ph.D. granting programs ("MIMP" our acronym for the combined graduated program in Microbiology, Immunobiology and Molecular Pathobiology; and "BMBB" the combined graduate program in Microbiology, Immunobiology and Biophysics), and guide them toward a scientific career in lung biology. Our program features close contact between the trainee and Training Faculty from 4 collegiate units in our Academic Health Center, and the College of Engineering (Institute of Technology). We continue to provide training in 3 major curricular areas: (1) Cell and Molecular Biology; (this area includes the programs in MIMP and BMBB); (2) Bioengineering and Integrative Physiology; (3) Clinical and Epidemiological studies leading to a Masters in Public Health. Comprehensive resources and stable research funding in each area provide an outstanding training environment.